Como conseguir que él se enamore, para ingleses
by Yuhi03
Summary: Inglaterra quiere que Estados Unidos se enamore de él, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Podría un libro ayudar a que su relación mejorase? Bueno, no pierde nada en intentarlo ¿no?
1. Como conseguir que él se enamore

¡Hola! Yuhi03 se presenta después de mucho tiempo con un fic de comedia USAxUK. Es mi primer fic largo de hetalia, espero que todo vaya bien y que tenga buena aceptación (comprendedme, lo escribí a las 2 de la madrugada...)

**Disclaimer: **Todo le pertenece al Dios/Señor/amante!Yaoi ¡Himaruya! Excepto la idea, eso si que es mio. xD

***

**Como conseguir que él se enamore, para ingleses.**

-¡Deja de decir idioteces! –exclamó Inglaterra incapaz de aguantar más la paciencia.

-No es una idiotez, tonto, es una gran idea para mejorar las relaciones de comercio entre Estados Unidos y China, ¿Verdad, Yao? –le contestó América dirigiendo su mirada hacia el Chino.

-Eh... Bueno, más o menos, aru –contestó Yao no muy convencido. Suspiró al imaginarse como iba a seguir la conferencia a partir de ese momento.

La reunión había empezado relativamente bien, hasta que América empezó a decir sus opiniones personales y que no iba a aceptar un 'no' por respuesta. Luego Inglaterra empezó a quejarse, como siempre, y así llegaron a la situación actual y habitual.

-¡Vamos, por favor! ¿Acaso crees que hacer que las placas teutónicas se muevan para juntar Alaska y Rusia y luego quedarte parte de China hará mejorar las relaciones de comercio?

-¡Pues claro! Porqué...-

-¡Silencio! –gritó Alemania ya harto de toda esa conversación que no tenía el más mínimo sentido –siempre hacéis lo mismo, ¿cómo creéis que os van a tener respecto si siempre os comportáis así? Debéis aprender a tener más disciplina –sentenció, haciendo que se callasen.

-De acuerdo...-dijeron los dos al unísono.

A partir de ese momento ninguno de los dos volvió a intervenir en la reunión. América había empezado a hacer garabatos en su hoja sin prestarle atención a los problemas que exponían los demás, ya que cuando nadie le prestaba atención se le quitaban las ganas de intervenir. Inglaterra, por el contrario, no dejó de darle pequeñas miradas al americano, algunas eran de desaprobación pero otras tenían un sentimiento distinto ¿Tristeza? ¿Remordimiento?

Media hora después la reunión había terminado y todos los países estaban recogiendo sus cosas para reunirse con sus superiores y volver a casa. Inglaterra guardó algunos papeles con las anotaciones más importantes de la conferencia -que eran pocas-.

-¡Inglaterra! –le llamó América acercándose a él –quieres venir a jugar un nuevo juego que me ha prestado Japón, mi jefe me ha dicho que el resto del día lo tengo libre.

-¡Ah! –se sobresaltó, consiguiendo que se le cayesen algunos papeles. Se agacho mientras le respondía de forma rápida y tropezándose con las palabras –No, no puedo. Tengo mucho trabajo y ¿cómo se te olvidan tan rápido las discusiones? Aún estoy enfadado contigo –ni siquiera lo miró a la cara.

-Hmm, como quieras, seguro que Tony se alegrará si se lo pido a él –dijo refiriéndose al extraterrestre que vivía en su casa –Bueno, adiós –se despidió, y murmuró algo que Inglaterra alcanzó a oír:

-Iggy está más raro de lo normal.

-...-Acabó de recoger los papeles del suelo y se los quedo mirando, sin fijarse de verdad en ellos. Estaba pensando sobre la última frase del Americano. Tenia razón. Estaba diferente desde hacía unos días porqué había descubierto que tenía ciertos sentimientos hacia el americano y ahora, no sabia que hacer ¿Seguir como siempre? ¿Intentar hacer algo? ¿Evitarlo?

Le había sido horriblemente difícil admitir algo así y ahora que se había dado cuenta, en vez de hacer algo, seguía como siempre o peor. No había cambiado nada, se había pasado más de la mitad del tiempo discutiendo con él, pero no era culpa suya –no del todo, al menos- ¡Y es que no podía evitarlo! Alfred lo sacaba de sus casillas. Además, ni que tuviese una oportunidad, ¡pero si ni siquiera podían considerarse amigos! Nunca conseguiría que América se fijase en él como una pareja.

-Inglaterra –le llamó Alemania acercándose, sacándolo de sus pensamientos –Sé la relación que tienes con América –el inglés dio un sobresalto –sé que es muy mala y por eso siempre discutís en las reuniones pero, te pediría que intentases tener más paciencia con él. Aunque te cueste soportarlo todos te lo agradeceríamos, últimamente apenas podemos avanzar en las conferencias porqué os pasáis el tiempo discutiendo.

-Ah, de acuerdo, lo intentaré.

-Bien, nos vemos –dijo el alemán despidiéndose y saliendo por la puerta.

Inglaterra dio un par de suspiros. Uno de alivió ya que el alemán no sabía nada de su verdadera relación –si es que la tenían, claro- y otro de tristeza. ¿Tan mala parecía su ''relación'' en vista de otros? Sabía que no se portaba muy bien con el americano pero, ¿de verdad los otros pensaban que lo odiaba?

Estaba dispuesto a abandonar la habitación cuando vio que alguien se había dejado algo sobre la mesa. Se acercó para ver bien que era.

-Mira que dejarse los documentos de la reunión... seguro que ha sido Italia –supuso –Ah, no. Esta en el lugar de Alemania, hasta él puede ser despistado.

Cogió el objeto olvidado. No eran documentos, si no un libro de bolsillo, de color marrón.

-Como ser perfecto para tu pareja, para alemanes –leyó que ponía en la portada -¿Pero que tontería es esta? –dijo abriendo el libro por la pagina del índice.-Si tu amante es Italiano ve a la página 30, si tu amante es Austriaco ve a la pagina... –leyó sin creérselo del todo ¿Por qué Alemania llevaba consigo un libro como ese? Luego vio que había una pagina marcada con un punto de libro. Fue a esa pagina.

-¡Oh, demonios! –exclamó cuando estuvo en la página 30 –Acaso Alemania quiera a... –apenas podía creérselo -¿Italia?

Empezó a leer algunos párrafos del capítulo, aún con una sensación realmente extraña ¿Alemania e Italia? Nunca se lo hubiese imaginado, ¡pero si Ludwig siempre le estaba gritando a Italia! Aunque esto también le recordaba a otro par de personas que siempre se gritaban...

Siguió leyendo un poco más.

''_Si la persona que ha robado su corazón es un italiano, es usted una persona con suerte, los italianos son personas alegres y de buen corazón (si esa persona no es así, probablemente proviene de Italia del Sur. Si es así, vaya a la pagina 50)_

_Los italianos saben mucho de amor, como Alemán que es usted, su deber es aprender a estar la altura de su amante. Para eso debe saber las cosas más básicas que los italianos aprecian en una persona._

_Hasta pequeños detalles como tener buen estilo, tener paciencia con ellos, el buen gusto por la pasta y saber protegerlos sin subestimarlos por su inutilidad son algunas de las cosas que le ayudarán a tenr una buena relación con su italiano. Recuerde que lo más importante es no ser muy duro con él, luego podría tenerle miedo.'' _

-Creo que necesito este libro... pero para ingleses –dijo maravillado de la gran verdad del libro y guardándoselo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

***

Se encontraba en la librería más cercana que había podido encontrar cerca del edificio de conferencias.

-Como dominar el mundo, para rusos; Como llegar a ser útil, para italianos; Como evitar ser tan UKE, para japoneses; Como ser un buen cocinero, para ingleses...-puso una mueca con ese título –¡Ah, ahí esta! Como conseguir que él se enamore, para ingleses.

Miró a los dos lados con cuidado y cogió el libro. Se comportaba como si fuese un ladrón o llevase una bomba encima. Llevaba un abrigo enorme y negro, con la capucha puesta, unas gafas de sol y un bigote visiblemente falso. No podía imaginarse lo mucho que lo avergonzaría que alguien le viese comprando un libro así. Él no era el tipo de persona que buscaba ayuda para su vida privada en los libros, no hasta ahora, al menos.

Se acercó a la caja lentamente, cubriendo con su mano la portada del libro.

-¿Que va a llevarse? Ehh... ¿Señor? –le dijo el hombre de la caja, sorprendido por las pintas que llevaba Inglaterra.

-E-esto.

-Jajaja, Okay. Serán veinte dólares –rió el hombre al ver el libro.

-Tome –le entregó el dinero enfadado y avergonzado, luego cogió el libro y salió lo más rápido que pudo de la tienda.

-¡Espero que tengas suerte, chico!

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y se metió en un callejón vacío. Se quito el abrigo, el bigote y las gafas que había comprado en la tienda más cercana y sacó el libro para observarlo mejor. También era de bolsillo, de color verde y menos largo que el de Alemania.

-¿Acaso los alemanes tienen más posibilidades? –gruñó observando el número de páginas. Lo abrió por el índice, había un montón de países, entre ellos incluso estaba Francia.

-¿Cómo pueden ponerlo aquí? Como si un inglés quisiera estar con un francés, ¡Ja!

Y se fue a la página del francés, por curiosidad, ¡por supuesto!

_''Si quieres que un francés se enamore de ti, ¡estas de suerte! Los franceses y los ingleses se odian mutuamente, pero no hay ninguna enemistad que no se pueda arreglar con una noche en su cama. Los franceses adoran el amor, usted sólo debe...''_

Volvió a la página del índice, había tenido suficiente. ¿Cómo pudo el autor llegar a saber todo eso...? no, mejor no saberlo.

La página que le interesaba era la número 1, que extraño, la pareja Norte-americana era la primera opción para los ingleses. Volvió a mirar a los lados para asegurarse de que estaba solo y empezó con la lectura. Iba a conseguir que el Americano se enamorase de él, porqué se llamaba Inglaterra y porqué todo lo que se proponía lo conseguía.

**Continuará...**

Y esto ha sido el primer capítulo ^^ Puede que parezca corto pero ya sabeis, el word hace que parezca largo, te anima, y luego te fijas en que casi no has hecho nada D:

Habrá más parejas más adelante y problemas etc. ¡Vamos, lo típico de las comedias! (lol, lo único que se escribir son comedias *muere* xD)

Por favor, como novata que soy en estas cosas pido que si algo no os a gustado, lo habeis encontrado raro... me lo hagais saber (el tipo de narración, que no se entiende o cosas así) Lo pido porqué quiero mejorar. Gracias.

Como última cosa, hago esto por entretenimiento (y porqué no podía dormir). Suelo necesitar presión para hacer estas cosas, así que, por favor, si os gusta mandatme un review. Si no, el pollito de prusia sera comido junto al huevo de pascua D:


	2. Capítulo 1: Empiece poco a poco

¡Hola! Volví~ Oooh, no sé que decir (Bueno, la verdad es que sí) Soy una persona bastante optimista pero nunca me hubiese imaginado llegar a tener tantos reviews. Gracias a los que comentaron y a los que leyeron.

Creo que esto fue la presión que necesitaba para trabajar xD Aunque ahora creo que hay demasiada Dx Espero que este capítulo os guste tanto como el anterior (o ya que estamos, que os guste más que el anterior(?)

Los capítulos tendrán el título de la parte del libro que esté leyendo Inglaterra.

**Disclaimer: **Todo le pertenece al Dios/Señor/amante!Yaoi ¡Himaruya! Excepto la idea, eso si que es mio y... ¡También los libros! Si alguien quiere comprarlos que llame al –inserte publicidad aquí xD-

**Capítulo 1: Empiece poco a poco.**

_Si quiere que un Estadounidense se enamore de usted lo primero que debe saber es que no ha de ser muy pegadizo, ha de hacerlo lentamente y darle tiempo para que se acostumbre; A los americanos no les gusta que su pareja dependa mucho de ellos, quieren tener cierta' libertad'._

Para empezar debe descubrir cuales son sus gustos (si le gusta ir al cine, si las hamburguesas las prefiere con queso o sin...) y después de haberlo averiguado debe proponerle hacer esas cosas juntos. Si él se niega porqué usted es ingles siempre puede amenazarlo, pero que parezca que lo hace de broma.

_Como buen inglés que es probablemente es algo crítico y serio ¿verdad? Pues olvídese de eso. Si quiere que el americano se fije en usted debe ser positivo, divertido y social. No puede criticarlo ni reírse de él, ya que si lo hiciese probablemente él se lo devolvería y así no llegaría a ningún lado._

_Reírse de él con su humor negro queda totalmente prohibido. Ya que es inútil utilizarlo, los americanos no suelen captar las burlas ocultas._

_A la hora de hablar con él intente ser espontáneo, ingenioso y haga ver que le interesa lo que le dice –por muy extraño que pueda llegarle a parecer-. _

Paró de leer un momento. Ahora todo tenía sentido, no le extrañaba que nunca hubiese tenido oportunidad con el americano ¡Pero si había hecho todo lo contrarío a lo que ponía en el libro!

-Pero aún puedo cambiar las cosas, gracias a este libro.

Sacó un bolígrafo del maletín que había llevado en la conferencia y subrayó las palabras más importantes que le ayudarían a conseguir su objetivo:

Hacer cosas juntos, ser positivo, divertido, social, espontáneo y ingenioso.

Hizo una mueca, ¿cómo iba a hacerse pasar por algo así? Sólo de imaginarse a él mismo con esos adjetivos le daban arcadas.

-Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que me imaginaba...

Cerró el libro y se lo metió en el bolsillo. Bien, ahora solo tenía que llamar a América y decirle que quería quedar con él... quedar con él, que raro sonaba eso. Sacó su teléfono móvil y buscó entre sus contactos hasta encontrar ''Alfred ):''

Debía cambiar esa carita... ¿Por un corazón? ¡No! ¿En que estaba pensando?

-¡Hola! ¿Qué quieres, Inglaterra? –contestó al otro lado de la linea la voz chillona de América.

-Hola... eeh, ¡Hola! –La primera vez que ponía en marcha los consejos del libro y ya se sentía como un idiota –La verdad es que ya he terminado el trabajo para hoy, creo que tengo tiempo para venir a jugar con esa cosa.

-¡Ah, bien! ¡Y no le llames cosa, es Final Fantasy XIII!

-Y que importa como se llame esa ton... quiero decir, ¡Genial! ahora vengo.

-Okay, See you later! –colgó.

Era increíble como le costaba mantener una conversación normal sin tener que criticarlo, acababa de empezar y ya había estado a punto de echarlo todo a perder.

-Debo tener más cuidado –se dijo, saliendo del callejón para llamar a un taxi que lo llevase a casa de América –y creo que voy a ponerle una carita feliz... –susurró refiriéndose al móvil.

***

¡Ding Dong!

-¡Ya voy! –se escucho gritar al otro lado de la puerta.

Inglaterra estaba nervioso, para que negarlo, sólo pensar en que debía actuar de esa forma lo avergonzaba y más aún, si el americano no se tragaba su teatro. Hacerse pasar por alguien divertido –él era divertido, eran los demás que no entendían su humor-, positivo –era realista, más que nada- y sobretodo, ponerle buena cara a las ideas absurdas que decía Alfred lo veía un poco... improbable.

-Ya llegaste, ¡Bien! Ven, estaba a punto de empezar el juego.

-De acuerdo... –Entró cerrando la puerta detrás de si.

Los dos se dirigieron a la sala de estar, donde se encontraba una gran televisión y un montón de ''trastos'' tecnológicos a su alrededor. La Play Station estaba encendida y en la pantalla ya se mostraba la introducción y el botón de comienzo de partida.

-Como puedes tener tantos juguetes en el suelo –dijo Inglaterra dirigiéndose al sofá mientras evitaba pisarlos -¡Auch! –se clavó el borde de un iPod cuando quiso sentarse –¡Será posible!

-¡¿Oh, estas bien?!

-Ah sí, no pasa nada, en serio –que amable era...

-Uff, por poco –exclamó con alivió- ¡Casi te cargas a mí iPod, Iggy!

...ese maldito idiota.

Después de ese 'pequeño' accidente, y de que Inglaterra obligase –de forma pacífica, por supuesto- que América ordenase todo ese desorden, empezaron la partida. América eligió al protagonista y Inglaterra eligió al médico.

-¿Por qué eliges ese? Pero si siempre eres el mago negro.

-Hoy me apetecía cambiar un poco.

Oh sí, todo marchaba perfectamente. Había creado un plan infalible: Cuando él y América luchasen contra el malo final América se haría el héroe y lo atacaría de forma estúpida. Gastaría mucha energía y a penas podría continuar. En ese momento, Inglaterra utilizaría su habilidad de médico y salvaría a América, y entre los dos, finalmente derrotarían al malo y vivirían felices y juntos.

Debía dejar de fantasear tanto...

Empezaron a jugar. Después de pasarse muchos niveles y obstáculos lograron llegar al malo final. Pero no salió como Inglaterra había planeado.

-¡Arthur, cuidado! –América apretaba los botones del mando a una velocidad increíble.

-¿Eh, que? ¡No! –el jefe final le quitó su última vida.

-Ahora sólo quedo yo, esto no habría pasado si no hubieses elegido el médico. El mago era mucho mejor.

Quería golpearse contra la pared, ¿Cómo se llamaba su situación? ¡Ah, sí! Ironía... Se cruzó de brazos enfadado, mirando como América se enfrentaba a ese maldito bicho. Ya no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo. ¿O si? Recordó una frase del libro.

_Si quiere que el americano se fije en usted debe ser positivo._

¡Eso si podía hacerlo!

-¡¡Vamos América, tu puedes!! –empezó a gritar, hasta una animadora le tendría envidia –¡Esa cosa no es nada, tu eres mucho mejor!

Hasta un tonto notaría que ese comportamiento no era propio de Inglaterra, y América no era –tan- tonto.

-Eh... sí, gracias –Alfred se iba volteando de vez en cuando para ver al inglés emocionado -¡Claro que voy a conseguirlo! Porqué soy el...

-¡Porqué eres el héroe! –terminó Inglaterra animándolo más.

Okay, eso era MUY raro, pensó el Americano.

-Sí, lo soy...-estaba desconcentrado, Inglaterra actuaba muy raro –¡Ay! –le habían herido -¡No! –otro golpe, le quedaba una vida. Sólo debía concentrarse y...

-¡Confío en ti, vas a ganar!

-Aww... No –Su última vida había sido quitada. Perdió. No había sido capaz de concentrarse. En la pantalla se oía una canción triste con las letras de 'Game Over'. Miró a Inglaterra con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Claro ¿Por qué no debería estarlo? –dijo el otro haciéndose el inocente –y no te preocupes, seguro que a la próxima ganas, sólo necesitas más practica.

_Sólo necesito que no me animes de esa forma..._ quiso decirle, pero se calló.

-Jugar tanto me ha dado sed, voy a preparar algo para beber ¿de acuerdo? Ahora vuelvo –dijo dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, que quedaba algo lejos de la sala de estar.

-Vale –dijo Inglaterra sonriéndole.

Cuando el americano ya hubo desaparecido de su vista las comisuras de sus labios bajaron rápidamente. ¡Que mal! Seguro que ahora Alfred pensaba que se había emborrachado antes de llegar, o peor, que había pasado de ser el típico viejo gruñón al abuelito bueno, de esos que animan a sus nietos y les dan dinero.

-Nunca voy a ser su pareja si me ve como un abuelo –dijo desesperado en un rincón de la habitación.

-¡_Fucking limey_! ¡Muérete!

Se giró rápidamente por el susto, el propietario del insulto no era otro si no Tony, ese horrible extraterreste que le tenía manía desde que lo conoció.

-Ah, eres tú –dijo sin prestarle la menor atención –desaparece de mí vista.

-_Nunca voy a ser su pareja si me ve como un abuelo _–dijo Tony con tono burlón, repitiendo lo que había dicho momentos antes Inglaterra –Voy a decírselo, imbécil.

¿Cómo podía tener esa boca tan sucia? El era el único que tenía derecho a... un momento. ¿Acaso iba a decírselo a América? No, no ¡No!

-¡Tú! Copia barata de E.T, no te atreverás –le amenazó, acercándose lentamente.

Tony sonrió de forma traviesa y malvada y empezó a correr en dirección a la cocina, donde se encontraba Alfred. Inglaterra exclamó una palabrota y empezó a seguirlo rápidamente. Debía detenerlo.

-¡Comete esto! –gritó, lanzándole un cojín.

El pobre ser no pudo esquivarlo, el cojín le impactó en toda la cara. Inglaterra se rió de él al verse victorioso.

-Tú...- Tony se apartó el cojín de la cara muy enfadado y cogió lo primero que se encontró delante: un ordenador portátil.

-¡Jaja! ¿Acaso vas a enviarles un e-mail pidiendo ayuda a tus familiares de la otra galaxia? –rió Inglaterra.

Pero calló al instante al ver que Tony no había pensado en ese uso para el ordenador, si no algo más primitivo y violento. ¡Iba a lanzárselo! Se agachó cubriendo su cabeza, el portátil le pasó rozándole el pelo.

-¿¡Pero que haces, animal!? Digo... ¡alienígena! –le gritó esta vez enfadado. Si esa cosa quería guerra él se la iba a dar, pensó cogiendo un equipo de música...

Mientras, Alfred tenía un problema existencial en la cocina.

-Mmm... No tengo té, deberé darle café, pero luego se enfada y no se lo bebe ¡Y eso es tirar la comida! –se puso la mano en la barbilla pensativo, hasta que encontró la solución -¡Voy a darle un zumo! Porqué... ¿A quien no le gustan los zumos?

Y feliz por haber encontrado una solución inteligente cogió la bandeja con las bebidas y se dirigió a la sala de estar...

-¡Toma esa!

Inglaterra le lanzó a Tony el mando a distancia, el extraterrestre se apartó rápidamente para que no le diese. Pero América, que acababa de llegar, no tuvo tanta suerte.

-¡¡Auch!! –Gritó Alfred con dolor. Se llevó las manos a su cara, que ahora estaba roja.

Con ese golpe había perdido el equilibrio y se le habían caído las bebidas al suelo. Iba a preguntar a que había venido ese ataque cuando se fijó en que la habitación estaba hecha un desastre, ¡todo estaba patas arriba! La mayoría de sus juegos, máquinas e inventos estaban esparcidos por el suelo, y Arthur y Tony estaban en el centro de ese caos.

Los dos se habían sobresaltado cuando vieron aparecer a Alfred, y aún más cuando el mando le había dado a la cara. Tony rápidamente escandió detrás de su espalda el móvil que pensaba lanzarle a Inglaterra. A Arthur se le había caído el alma a los pies.

_¡Genial! ¡Bien hecho, Inglaterra! ¿Hay algo mejor que lanzarle el control remoto a la persona que quieres que se enamore de ti?_ Pensó el inglés con sarcasmo y desesperación.

América aún estaba esperando una respuesta por el motivo de toda esa destrucción.

-¡¿Pero que es esto?! ¡Todas mis cosas...! ¡Mí cara perfecta! ¡Inglaterra!

-Eh... Yo, yo... P-pero Tony –No sabía que decir, ya estaba todo perdido... Hasta que recordó una frase del libro:

''_A la hora de hablar con él intente ser espontáneo, ingenioso y haga ver que le interesa lo que le dice''_

¡Ser ingenioso! Tenía una idea.

-¡No te lo vas a creer, América! ¡Ha sido una gran guerra, unos extraterrestres azules con rayas vinieron aquí para robarte todos tus inventos, pero Tony y yo pudimos vencerlos y lograr que se fueran a su planeta para no volver jamás!

Sí, había visto Avatar hacía poco.

Tony se intentó quejar pero Inglaterra fue lo suficiente rápido como para darle un pequeño empujón y ponerle cara de: 'como digas la verdad olvídate de volver a tu planeta'.

-¡¿De verdad?! ¿Y cómo eran? ¿Porqué en mi casa? –América se había tragado esa historia.

Le empezó a llenar de preguntas, Inglaterra simplemente siguió con su farsa respondiéndole con cosas que había visto en las películas de ciencia ficción como:

-Dijeron que eras su padre – recordando a Darth Vader-, volvieron a su planeta volando en bicicleta, querían analizar nuestros cerebros desarrollados, les faltaba gasolina a sus naves espaciales, aparecieron del suelo, como los topos...

América se mostró entusiasmado por la historia que le estaba contando Inglaterra, le dijo que le gustaría haber estado allí para ayudar y ser el héroe. Ese era uno de los momentos en que Inglaterra recordaba porqué lo quería tanto...

Después del interrogatorio ayudó a América a ordenar todo el desastre y finalmente llegó la hora de despedirse. Estaban en la puerta.

-Bueno, ha sido divertido –Alfred por una vez en su vida no sabía que decir.

-Sí... –Inglaterra pensaba en su libro, ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

-Ya nos veremos, y la próxima vez espero que no me lances el mando a distancia –sonrió.

-¡Ya te dije que fue necesario! Hm, como sea. Nos vemos. Adiós.

-Adiós, Iggy –cerró la puerta.

Inglaterra dio un largo suspiro. Nada había salido bien, pero tampoco mal –del todo-. Lo creía posible, creía posible conseguir lo que se proponía, y todo gracias a ese libro.

Pero no era suficiente.

Necesitaba aclarar algunas cosas, y sólo había una persona capaz de ayudarlo. Un escalofrió le recorrió por la espalda. Debía ir a visitarlo.

-Francia...

Continuará

Espero que este a la altura –preocupada- la verdad es que ahora siento más presión xD Pero mejor así, si no, no movería ni un dedo. Soy vaga por naturaleza.

Respuestas a reviews~

Siento meterlo tan concentrado pero es que si no quedaba muy largo D'x

**Dokeshi: **Gracias por comentar ^.^ Creo que voy a subir los capítulos semanalmente. **Tedy-chan:** Graacias :D Tus fics también me encantan. Esta vez creo que lo he hecho más largo, o eso espero. **Heta-miku:** Aquí tienes la conti ;) Ah, Ok. No lo sabía ¿''Habéis'' cómo sería en español neutro? Gracias por la recomendación! **Anonimita :**D: Muy observadora o_o Esa fue la primera idea que se me ocurrió (lo de Hungria) **Hikaru in Azkaban:** Muchas gracias ^.^ Espero que también te haya gustado este capítulo. **Ninn:** Sí, salió en la tira de San Valentin, ¡fue tan gracioso ver a Alemania con el libro! XD **kathy-black:** Para comerselo xDD Que bueno! Sí, es por esas tiras. Muchas gracias :D **maestro jedi:** ¡No quiero verlo todo quemado! Aquí tienes la conti ^^ **Theangelesdark:** Gracias~ Inglaterra va a tener que esforzarse más. El autor lo ve todo ._. y es verdad que las relaciones de los franceses e ingleses son bastante malas... No lo tengo ToT Intentalo en eBay xD **.dream:** Gracias, aquí la tienes **lexy-rusia:** xDDD jaja no lo tengo, pero si como ser más humilde para argentinos ;P **MagicVampireChocolate:** Gracias por comentar ^^ **Yumeko:** Es mi pareja favorita también. No son libros tontos, son ÚTILES~ Prusia sólo se preocupa de su blog y su diario ^^ Muchos problemas! **AnGeLuSyCaIm:** Me siento presionada xD Intentaré poner más parejas pero algo más adelante, creo. Más o menos serán unos 7-10 capítulos. Gilbird se encuentra a salvo ;) **Ichiru95: **Oooh! Es verdad xD que fallo, al principió creo que escribí tecotonicas y el corrector lo corrigió con lo de teutónicas ^^u **Bitterszoet:** Muchas gracias por el review! Intentaré que sea entretenido pero es difícil ): Es más facil hacer llorar que hacer reír(?) **Kasaki:** ¡Gracias! sí, Arthur no sabe pasar desapercibido xD **madiie:** Gracias por comentar :3 Yo necesito el de: como no ser tan vago, para españoles xD **Alice:** Gracias, eso intentaré ^^ **The-sweetest-revenge:** Yo también lo necesito :o Prueba en la tienda de al lado(?) xD Gracias por comentar :D

**Un chiste hetalianizado(?)**

Iban un alemán, un francés, un español y un chino en un avión. Este se estaba cayendo debido al exceso de peso. Tiraron lo que pudieron pero llegaron a la conclusión de que tenían que saltar ellos.

El primero fue el alemán, que era muy macho y fornido.

-Por Alemania y la cerveza, yo me tiro de cabeza.

Saltó. El avión seguía cayendo así que el francés para no quedar mal quiso saltar también.

-Por Francia y la tortilla, yo me tiro de rodillas.

Y Francis cayó al vació. El chino y el español se miraron, hasta que Antonio dijo:

-Por España y el vino... a la mierda el chino –empujo al chino.

Y el pobre Yao cayó.

Espero que no haya ningún chino por aquí ^^' Como sea, me encantan estos chistes ¿Alguien sabe alguno bueno? :3

¡La próxima semana me voy a Italia! Así que no sé si podré tener la conti lista, ya que también empiezo la escuela con los exámenes... :/ Haré lo que pueda.

**¡Pregunta de la semana!(?) - ¿**De que películas habla Inglaterra cuando miente a América? (hay 4, el de la gasolina no cuenta xD)


	3. Capítulo 2: Su primera cita

Hola~ Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto, pero es que estoy inundada de exámenes D: Tuve que escribir este capítulo el Viernes por la noche, ya que es uno de los únicos momentos que tengo libre.

Mi viaje por Italia fue genial~ aunque fuese adonde fuese siempre me intentaban vender cosas(?)

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews y a las personas que leen este fic ^^ ¡Sois mi sueldo!(?)

**Disclaimer: **Todo le pertenece al Dios/Señor/amante!Yaoi ¡Himaruya! Excepto la idea, eso si que es mio. XD

**Advertencias: **¿Francia? xD

**Capítulo 2: Su primera cita.**

Se sentía como un idiota estando allí, plantado delante de la casa de Francia. En su mente se estaba debatiendo si pulsar el timbre o no, su dedo estaba muy cerca de tocarlo pero cuando casi lo rozaba apartaba la mano de inmediato.

-Esto es ridículo... –se dijo a sí mismo.

No iba a admitirlo en voz alta pero la verdad es que necesitaba "cierta" ayuda, y no había mejor persona para eso que Francia. Debía hacerlo si quería conseguir su propósito, si no, todo seguiría mal... América no lo querría y junto con Tony acabaría protagonizando la segunda guerra de las galaxias.

Y el mayor problema de todo ese embrollo era que tampoco podía contarle abiertamente a Francis su problema ¡Ni loco! Seguro que se burlaría de él los próximos diez siglos.

-Esto me pasa por culpa de el libro, debería estar mejor explicado... –dijo echándole la culpa al pobre libro, que era inocente de que Inglaterra no supiese seguir bien sus instrucciones –Como sea, creo que paso de...

_Ngh..._

-...-

_Uff..._

¿...qué eran esos ruidos tan raros? En una milésima de segundo Inglaterra estaba con la oreja pegada a la puerta. Y no es que fuese curioso, claro que no.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –se preguntó intentando escuchar mejor. Se apoyó un poco la puerta y vio como esta se abría. Estaba abierta. –Será posible... Y yo que me he pasado dos horas preguntándome si debía pulsar el timbre.

Entro sigilosamente a la casa. A medida que se iba adentrando los ruidos se iban haciendo más fuertes. Tragó saliva, ¿Y si Francia estaba haciendo de las suyas y él lo interrumpía? Y si veía lo que estaba haciendo... ¿quién le pagaría el psiquiatra? Cada vez estaba más cerca, y más y más. Podía reconocer las voces; una era la de Francia, pero la otra...

-¿América? –susurró preocupado, como ese francés se atreviese a...

_Aaah..._

Espera, esa voz se parecía a la de América, pero no era la suya. ¿Entonces quién...? Oh, God. ¡Canada!

Empezó a correr rápidamente por el pasillo para llegar a la habitación donde se producían los ruidos, la sala de estar. ¡Iba a detenerlos! Canadá era demasiado joven y puro, ¡no se merecía aquella tortura!

-¡Detente, _frog_! –gritó a todo pulmón abriendo la puerta de una patada. -¿Cómo te atreves a...? ¿Eh?

Observó la escena que se encontraba frente a sus ojos: Francia y Canadá cargaban entre los dos un gran armario. Esos ruidos que había oído eran el esfuerzo que hacían ese par por llevar ese objeto tan pesado.

Y ahora, ese par lo estaban mirando con los ojos abiertos como platos, muy sorprendidos.

-Eh...- Arthur no sabía que decir, se le había puesto la mente en blanco.

-Hola Inglaterra –le dijo Canadá, saliendo un poco del asombro –esto... ¿Por qué dices que debemos detenernos? Sé que el armario es bonito pero ya estaba algo viejo y bueno, Francis quiere remodelar su habitación.

-Claro que sí ¡Nueva temporada, nuevos muebles! –dijo Francia, haciendo un gesto con las manos, soltando sin querer el armario, que cayó sobre el pie de Canadá.

-¡Auch!

-Uy, lo siento mon chéri –dijo acercándose a Mathew, que se cogía el pie adolorido –¿te has hecho daño? No te preocupes, hermano mayor va a cuidarte –dijo con voz melosa y pervertida, ignorando el hecho de que Arthur estaba allí. -¿Te duele aquí? ¿O puede que un poco más arriba...? –su mano iba subiendo peligrosamente.

-¡Francis! –gritó Canadá ruborizado, aunque más que un grito parecía un susurro.

-Hey, que sigo aquí... –Arthur ya se sentía olvidado.

Francis paró su muestra de _amour_ para mirar con ojos aburridos a Arthur, como diciéndole que no estaba bien interrumpirle cuando estaba "trabajando"

-En serio, ¿qué estas haciendo tú aquí? –le preguntó finalmente a Inglaterra, rindiéndose de seguir lo suyo con Canadá mientras el inglés se encontrase allí.

-¡Ah! Pues la verdad es que... –Arthur se había quedado mudo. Ahora que estaba Canadá allí también no podía decirle nada a Francis, no con el hermano de América en la misma habitación.

-Quería hablar contigo, a solas –dijo no muy seguro, pero serio al fin y al cabo. Francia se le quedó mirando un rato intentado averiguar que estaba pasando por la cabeza del inglés en esos momentos y finalmente accedió. Le dijo que le esperara arriba, en su habitación, mientras él terminaba con su tarea de mover el armario. Arthur accedió y abandonó la sala para subir las escaleras. No dejaba de repetirse en su mente "pobre Canadá".

Cuando hubo llegado a la habitación empezó a maquinar una mentira para decirle a Francis, rápidamente. No le enseñaría el libro, tampoco podía decirle que era él el que estaba enamorado, y menos hablarle de forma hipotética. Ya se lo imaginaba: -hey, Francia. En el hipotético caso de que a mi me gustase América, me hubiese comprado un libro para conseguir enamorarlo pero no supiese seguir muy bien las instrucciones y necesitase tu ayuda ¿qué me aconsejarías? ¡Ah! y recuerda, es hipotético.

Pues va a ser que no.

Mientras estaba pensando en algo más creíble, un ser rubio, francés, con olor a colonia barata y barba de tres días se le acercó por detrás. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar ya se encontraba bajo el abrazó mortal de Francia.

-Sabía que algún día vendrías a mi, por muy tacaño que seas tu también tienes necesidades...

-¡¿Pero que dices?! ¡Cállate, idiota del vino! –dijo zafándose, con agilidad. Ya tenía mucha experiencia en el campo de huir de Francia. –No he venido por eso, quiero hablarte sobre un problema –dijo alejándose de él hasta llegar a dos metros de lejos. Un radio de distancia seguro.

-Mm... ¿problemas? ¿Qué tipo de problemas? –dijo el francés sentándose en su cama, sonriente. Él era el país del amor y por lo tanto, también el de los consejos, cotilleos y rompecorazones.

-Pues veras -empezó el inglés –tengo un amigo...no, una amiga, no, ¡Un hada! (No había problema si mencionaba sus criaturas mágicas, Francis ya las había visto más de una vez) Exacto, un hada que se ha enamorado de un duende. Pero ya sabes como son esos chicos, lo único en lo que piensan es en divertirse y hacer travesuras. El hada me ha pedido ayuda y he intentado ayudarla, hasta compré un libro de amor para hadas, pero no consigo que funcione bien. ¿Puedes decirme algo útil?

-¡Claro que puedo, mon ami! –rió Francis, inusualmente divertido. Había escuchado con los ojos abiertos todo el relato, pero al final había terminado con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara. Inglaterra no lo había notado porqué estaba demasiado nervioso. –Y dime, ¿Cuál es la parte del libro para hadas que no has entendido?

-Oh, pues... es que pone algunos consejos, ideas y trucos pero al final cuando el hada lo intenta no le sirven. No me malinterpretes, los consejos son buenos, pero siempre pasa algo que lo fastidia –dijo lo último con rencor, recordando a Tony y su tarde desastrosa con América.

-Ya veo –dijo Francis pensativo, colocándose la mano en la barbilla– ¿Puede que el hada no quiera suficiente al duende? –dijo ensanchando su sonrisa, que esta vez tenía un matiz malicioso.

-...No es eso–dijo Arthur dolido, él quería mucho a Alfred.

-¡Entonces el problema esta en que no demuestra que lo quiere lo suficiente! Piénsalo, esta bien que este enamorada, y estoy seguro de que los consejos del libro son geniales, magníficos, perfectos, sublimes... Pero si no se esfuerza no va a conseguir nada. ¡Debe ser más radical!

-¿Más...? –preguntó el inglés desconcertado ¿sería buena idea? Pero si lo decía Francis entonces sí ¿no? –y entonces que debo... digo, ¿qué debe hacer?

-Tranquilo, que para eso estoy aquí –dijo Francis sacando una hoja y un bolígrafo, muy animado y aún con esa extraña sonrisa –te anotaré lo que le has de añadir a ese libro, así es 100% seguro de que el hada va a pasar un _buen rato_ con el duende.

-Esta bien... –descanso sus hombros, había estado tenso todo el rato pero parecía que lo había conseguido.

-Ah, y una pregunta más –dijo el francés -¿Cómo se llama el libro de tu hada?

-Eh... Cómo conseguir que el duende se enamore, para hadas –contestó no muy seguro.

...Y Francis ensanchó su perversa sonrisa.

El sol se puso, ya eran las ocho de la noche en Francia. Inglaterra le dio las gracias –a regañadientes- a Francia, y se despidió de él y de Canadá. Cuando el inglés se hubo ido Matthew no aguanto más la curiosidad y le preguntó a Francis cual era el motivo por el que había venido el inglés.

-Quería que le aconsejara sobre como enamorar a América, decía que utilizaba un libro pero que no sabía ponerlo a la practica. ¿Sabes que ese libro lo escribí yo?

Francia lo había sabido todo desde el principio. No había caído en la penosa mentira de Arthur.

-¡Vaya! ¿De verdad? Eso esta muy bien, por fin decide hacer algo –exclamó Canadá, alegre. Por muy callado y tímido que fuese, había notado desde hacía tiempo los sentimientos del inglés hacia el americano. –¿Y como fue? ¿Pudiste aconsejarlo?

Francia rió.

-Digamos que... lo hice algo más interesante.

Por fin podría cumplir su pequeña venganza contra Inglaterra. Pero mientras tanto...

-Matthew~

Y Canadá hecho a correr.

Arthur no se molestó en regresar a Gran Bretaña, sino que cogió un vuelo directo a Estados Unidos. Sentía como algo en su interior crecía. ¿La esperanza? ¿Optimismo? Probablemente. La verdad era que no se había imaginado que eso de ir a hablar con Francia hubiese dado tan buenos resultados ¡Y encima había caído en su mentira!

Se abrochó el cinturón y minutos después el avión despegó. Llegaría mañana por la mañana y no tenía sueño, así que decidió sacar el libro. Añadiría lo que le había dicho Francia y así lo tendría completo.

Después de estar un rato anotando nuevos consejos, ideas y demás lo tuvo terminado. Así que para no perder tiempo, empezó a leer lo que debería hacer mañana:

_Capítulo 2: Su primera cita_

_Muy bien, ya ha llegado al capítulo 2 ¡Enhorabuena! Si creé que ha mejorado su relación con el americano siga leyendo. Si no, vuelva al capítulo uno. Si ya lo ha hecho con él, vaya al capítulo 10._

_Como usted puede comprobar, sus lazos se están uniendo. Lo primordial era empezar lentamente, ahora, el siguiente paso es sentirse cómodo y a gusto con él, y la mejor manera de conseguirlo es: Tener una cita._

_No debe ser formal, ni siquiera es necesario que él lo sepa. Sólo debe invitarlo a ir a algún lugar, los dos a solas. ¿Recuerda sus gustos? (si no, vuelva al capítulo 1) Entonces llévelo a un sitio que a él le guste y que crea que los dos se van a encontrar relajados._

_Aquí hay un ejemplo de planificación muy común y con grandes probabilidades de éxito:_

_Primero, vaya a dar paseo por el parque. Segundo, encuentre algo entretenido por hacer (un evento, un parque de atracciones) luego vaya a comer con él al McDonald's..._

Tenía buena pinta esa idea pero paró de leer, Francia le había dado otro ejemplo para la cita y le había dicho que si lo hacía de esa forma sería una victoria infalible en el amor. Leyó las anotaciones de Francis:

_Mon amour, Si quieres que el duende se enamore del hada lo primero es empezar por el aspecto. El aspecto es lo más importante, nadie quiere salir con alguien que va con ropa de los años cincuenta. El hada debe ponerse ropa moderna, que llame la atención (un top, una mini falda...)._

_Después de haber cambiado eso tu hada debe tener la primera cita. La cita es la parte más importante de todas. Así que aquí te pongo todos los pasos para que el hada pase el día más " inolvidable" de su vida:_

_-Debe llevar al duende a almorzar juntos. El mejor lugar para eso es dar una vuelta por el West Village. Allí esta lleno de bares con buen ambiente._

_-Luego el hada debe llevarlo a Paradise Club. Un sitio tranquilo donde los dos se sentirán muy cómodos._

_-El mejor lugar para comer es el Burger King._

_-Después puede ir a un parque de atracciones._

_-Y finalmente, que los dos vayan al cine a ver una película de miedo. Eso hará que él se le pegue como una lapa y el amor fluya. _

_¡Y recuerda, Arthur! Debes decirle a campanilla que la primera cita SIEMPRE se hace con compañía. No pueden ir solos, deben invitar a otros amigos. Si no, sería un completo desastre._

-...-¿Francis había bebido de más? –Genial, ahora todo debo traducirlo del hada a yo. No puedo llevar un top y menos una minifalda. Además, ¿Cómo sabe que el hada lleva ropa de los cincuenta...? Bueno, no importa. Fui un punk famoso hace algunos años, aún tengo ese estilo tan genial. Cuando llegué a Estados Unidos me compraré la ropa. –luego posó su vista en el plan para la cita, no dejaba de darle cierta mala espina -¿West Village? ¿Paradise club? Nunca he oído hablar de eso, pero suena bien. El burger king es perfecto para América... ¿o sería el McDonald's? Pero si lo ha puesto Francia estará bien así. Y sobre el cine... –Inglaterra se empezó a imaginar a América, abrazándole mientras gritaba muerto de miedo, en el cine, a oscuras...

¡Francia era un genio!

...Bueno, no tanto.

Inglaterra puso mala cara al leer el final, ¿qué era eso de amigos? _Amigos, amigos, amigos... _¿Se refería a que podía llevar a sus amigos mágicos? Pero Alfred no creía en ellos. Entonces ¿qué amigos...?

¡Oh, no!

¡Se debía referir a los demás países! Pero si llevarlos era un gran error, esa gente incivilizada les haría la cita –y la vida- imposible. ¿Por qué era tan esencial llevarlos? Pero el peor problema era que decía que sin amigos la cita sería un completo desastre. Entonces ¿Qué podía hacer? No podía negarse.

-Todo por enamorarlo... –se recordó, sacando su móvil y buscando a alguna nación decente. La verdad es que no tenía una vida precisamente social -por no decir nula-. Le costaba relacionarse con los demás, y encima, había luchado con más de la mitad. –Creo que llamaré a Italia, él nunca se entera de nada –lo llamó.

-Ciao ¿Quién es? ¿Hay alguien ahí? Hola, hola~

Oh, dios. ¿Seguro que era buena idea?

-Hola Italia, soy Inglaterra. –Arthur pensó que Alemania tenía la paciencia de un santo.

-¿Inglaterra? Eeek, ¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡No volveré a meter sal en tu té!

-No te asustes, sólo te llamaba para... ¿Eh? ¡¿Fuiste tu el que hizo eso?!

-...Ve~

-Serás... –calma, calma. Era en momentos como ese donde debía mostrar los frutos de practicar yoga – Bueno, olvidémoslo. Quería invitarte a dar una vuelta, un paseo. También vendrá América. ¿Quieres venir?

-Eh ¿De verdad eres Inglaterra? –contestó al otro lado de la linea Italia, con voz asustada. No debía esperarse que Inglaterra dijese algo así. Nadie lo haría.

-Pues claro que sí, tonto. Y si quieres puedes invitar a algunos amigos -Arthur le explicó donde se verían, a que hora y que si, si quería podía llevar pasta. Luego colgó y se recostó sobre su asiento.

Pensó en como sería mañana, en la charla que tuvo con Francis, en ese maldito armario viejo y en su libro, ahora más completo. Y se durmió.

Pero lo que Inglaterra ignoraba es que había llamado a un país con muchos amigos. Y que ahora mismo, Italia estaba llamando a medio mundo para darles la noticia de que pasarían todos una tarde genial.

**Continuará...**

Dije que probablemente la historia tendría unos 8 capítulos... pero creo que la cosa se va a alargar –y complicar- xD

**West Village:** Sitió de Nueva York donde se concentran todos los gays.

**Paradise club: **Bar donde hacen striptease** ._. **

Ya os podéis imaginar como irá la cosa ¿no? XD Francis es malévolo~ y en el próximo capítulo aparecerán otras naciones.

La ganadora de la pregunta es **Sayuri-Sun**! Exacto, esa peli que faltaba era la guerra de los mundos (me traumé mucho con ella xD)

Esto... no tengo suficiente tiempo para responder a tantos reviews o_o Pero quiero que sepáis que agradezco vuestros comentarios (y mucho!)

**Pregunta semanal: **Un problema: ¿Qué da la suma de la primera letra del nombre real de Francia, la octava de Arthur, la última de "Don Invisible", la quinta de Kiku, la primera de Cuba, la primera del nombre humano de Rusia y la primera de Alfred?

Una cosa... ¿Os parece bien que los capítulos sean así de largos? ¿Queréis más o menos? Y también otra cosa... ¿Qué son los "hits" que aparece en el trafico de historias ._.?

Si no queréis que Canadá sea "atrapado" por Francia mandadme un review. Y si queréis también xD


End file.
